Misconceptions of the Heart
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: Her long dark red hair cascaded down her back. Her silk white dress clung loosely around her slim figure. Her velvety rose lips wore a radiant smile, that didn’t quite reach her emerald orbs. She walked gracefully up the aisle, an elderly man leading her


Title: Misconceptions of the Heart.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but I wish I had Sirius Black tied to my bed.

Ship: Read and find out.

Summary: Her long dark red hair cascaded down her back. Her silk white dress clung loosely around her slim figure. Her velvety rose lips wore a radiant smile, that didn't quite reach her emerald orbs. She walked gracefully up the aisle, an elderly man leading her towards the alter.Her long dark red hair cascaded down her back. Her silk white dress clung loosely around her slim figure. Her velvety rose lips wore a radiant smile, that didn't quite reach her emerald orbs. She walked gracefully up the aisle, an elderly man leading her towards the alter.

**_Misconceptions of the Heart_**

Her long dark red hair cascaded down her back. Her silk white dress clung loosely around her slim figure. Her velvety rose lips wore a radiant smile, that didn't quite reach her emerald orbs. She walked gracefully up the aisle, an elderly man leading her towards the alter.

She looked as if she had all the happiness in the world, but her brilliant green eyes said otherwise. Her emerald eyes were firmly placed on a shadowed man that was standing beside the alter, and it pained her greatly every time her eyes met his cold hard glare.

He too wore a smile on his lips, but his eyes held the same despair that she hid in her own. Even though they were never close in Hogwarts, she had always admired him. Her eyes were always focused on him when his back was turned. She used to watch him then, watch him like she did no other. She hadn't had a care for the three other boys that were always with him, she had eyes only for him. She studied the way he walked with such grace and confidence, talked with such wit and arrogance, and moved with such reckless abandonment. It was almost as if he was gifted with everything. He was exceedingly handsome, intelligent, reckless, and brave. What was there not to admire? Although she would have died rather than say it out loud, she couldn't deny the fact that she had always been in love with him, ever since the first time she looked into his stormy gray orbs.

She could tell that it was killing him to stand near the alter as best man. She could tell that he wanted nothing more than to stop the wedding, as did she. Even though they both wished it, she knew deep down that she truly didn't want the wedding stopped. She wanted to marry James, wanted to put on a façade of happiness, wanted him to be jealous of what she held at the palm of her hand.

It would have only been too easy to do the right thing. It would have only taken five painful minutes to crumble up James' heart and throw it in his face. But she didn't want that, it wasn't because she cared for James, no, she could have cared less about him. He was nothing to her, but a stranger. A stranger, who would soon take the title of being her husband.

She continued to walk, her eyes showing signs of vindictive pleasure and forboding pain. She didn't know which emotion was stronger, but the two emotions combined were more than enough to walk her through the dreadful day.

She felt her father give her hand a little squeeze of reassurance. She could have laughed, she didn't need reassurance. She didn't love James Potter, her heart belonged solely to Sirius Black. She knew what she was doing was right, she knew that after today she would be named winner. While Sirius Black stood in the darkness mourning to himself, like the sick little puppy he was. Her lips twisted viciously as she continued to gaze at Sirius.

Her heart still pounded heavily as she looked at him, she didn't really want to do this. She would have wanted nothing more than to have Sirius standing in front of her, not as the best man, but as the groom. But no, his heart was already stolen, probably even before she met him.

She would never have Sirius, because he belonged to another. Since she knew him, it had always been James that held Sirius' heart. She would watch him watching James with the same expression of adoration and love on his face, which she had on hers. James was the first person to show Sirius love and acceptance, and because of that she understood why Sirius couldn't be without James.

Since she would never be the true owner of his heart, she would make sure that Sirius' love remained unrequited, just like hers. If she couldn't be happy, neither could he. She would have the one person who Sirius loved more than any other, and that was James.

Lily almost wanted to let out a cackle of delight. Neither man knew about her secret scheme. Sirius didn't know that James had loved him, didn't know that James had secretly harbored feelings for him since 4th year, he didn't know that Lily Evans began spiking his pumpkin juice with Amortentia since 5th year, causing James to begin a sudden infatuation for her. Sirius knew nothing. He was in the dark as always, he didn't realize that his 'true love' James Potter has loved him, and only him.

James Potter never realized Lily's intentions; all he knew was Lily's seductive scent inflamed him. The earthy smell of cologne, the lingering smell of cigarettes, and the musky scent of fresh leather; altogether captured and engulfed him into a sense of oblivion. He knew nothing but Lily, and her inflaming scent. And when she finally reached the alter, he could see nothing but her raven black hair, her misty gray eyes, and her unique smell. Smiling dazedly, he welcomed Lily into his life, unaware that the man he truly loved was standing right next to him, his heart dying as James enveloped Lily in a searing kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have had the most horrifying writers block. And nothing bought me out of it, but Sirius Black. This story is a bit confusing, and I wanted to try my hand on Lily/Sirius. And of course there was some James/Sirius interaction going on. Love you guys, and please read and review._


End file.
